


Safe, Whole, And Undone

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, POV John Watson, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson and Holmes celebrating a (somewhat) safe end to a dangerous case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe, Whole, And Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beltainefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/gifts).



> This was written for BeltaineFaerie.

There are times, after a long day of working at my practice, followed by a midnight wake up call to go and examine a body, that I come to the end of my tether. My patience wears thin, and I even lose my temper. 

And Holmes and his pointy, alarmingly beautiful face is no help with these matters. Particularly when he gets that certain… gleam in his eyes, when I snap out. I have never struck him in anger, but I’ve given him my fair share of tongue lashings. 

A rather apt term in this instance. 

I was angry, but mostly relieved that Holmes was safe, after confronting an armed burglar. His overcoat had a slice down the sleeve, but that could be easily mended in the morning. For the time being, I had other things on my mind.

For example, the gasping, writhing genius who was spread out over our desk. 

I had his cheeks spread apart, and had spent the better part of an hour licking him open. His cleft was shining with the oil I had used to make it easier to slide my fingers inside of him, and each time I brushed or rubbed his prostate, his cockstand would jump, and a fresh drop of pre-ejaculate would spill out. 

It seemed that Holmes himself had his own tether to be reached, for he straightened from the desk and grabbed me by the shirt front. I helped him tug and pull open the buttons until he could push all of my clothes to the floor. He was still in his shirt, with just the cuffs and collar loosened, a pair of silken drawers hanging from one ankle. 

The desk was smeared with oil, and Holmes’ spill. It made an awkward squeaking noise when I sat down on the edge and hauled Holmes up onto my lap. 

“We’re safe,” he whispered, his voice rough and hoarse. Reaching behind his hips, he took me in hand to keep me still. His voice caught, and he let out a low cry when the thick head began to breach his entrance. “Safe,” 

With his hands on my chest, his shirt tails spreading out over my thighs, Holmes brought himself down onto me. His own prick was hidden in the folds of his shirt, just the tent showing below the hem of his waistcoat. Thin legs bent until his knees were nearly at his chin, and I sat up to press a deep kiss to his lips. Holmes wound his arms around my neck while I guided his legs around my waist. I gathered him close, gripping him tightly by the rump as I slid off the desk. 

Holmes let out a soft, almost panicked noise when I stood, but I easily supported his weight and kept myself buried up to the root inside of him. Turning us around, I laid Holmes out on his back on top of the desk and straightened between his thighs. I rucked up his shirt to expose him, and braced my hands on the inside of his legs. Each thrust went in smoothly, and I tipped my hips to drag along his prostate from this new angle. 

I pinned his legs down, spreading them apart. Holmes slid his hands over the desk, looking for something to grip. His long fingers closed around a piece of paper, crumpling it in his fist. 

The sound of his moans, and the tight hold of his body served to remind me that he was safe. He was whole. He had come away from the night in one piece. 

And that I would take him apart soon enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the gifset that inspired this. Very nsfw, by the way  
> http://beltainefaerie.tumblr.com/post/113785903823


End file.
